Old Friends
by aurum88
Summary: One night, while on patrol, Batman and Robin (Dick Grayson that is) find an old friend from Haly's circus: Miranda Kane. Just a random little one-shot. Hope you like it! More of a summary inside.


**A/N- ****First of all, I don not own the cover photo. I found it on google images. ****So this is the story. My first ever FanFiction. I hope you all don't hate it ****_too_**** much. Here we have Miranda Kane who was in one Batman: TAS episode. (Don't connect it to that episode though, otherwise it won't make any sense) But I'm sort of making this take place in the Young Justice universe because I just wanted to use a younger (and a little crazier) Robin. So this is Dick Grayson when he's 13. Miranda's about 14 or so, I don't really know. So enjoy!**

Disclaimer: If I owned young Justice, would you be reading this here? No! If I owned them you'd be watching this on TV wouldn't you? Yes! If I owned YJ, would I be worrying about tuition? No! Do I like to answer my own questions? HELL YEAH!

Now, without further ado, on to the story

* * *

The two jumped and swung from rooftops on their nightly patrol, looking for any signs of trouble. Whenever the two jumped down from the roofs to prevent a crime, the crooks always had the same reaction. They would stutter out "I-It's the Bat! L-Let's get out of here!" Every time they said this, Robin would get more and more frustrated. He knew that his mentor was scary, but seriously? Was it that hard to notice the brightly coloured kid standing next to him?

They had already stopped six muggings and three robberies. That's why, when the two vigilantes heard a ruckus in one of the alleys down below them, they weren't surprised.

They crept to the edge of the roof, checking out the scene below them. Robin really didn't want to accidently drop down on a bunch of little kids and scare the living daylights out of them… again. But when they looked over the side, they saw a large man with a knife advancing on a girl who couldn't have been more than 14.

Batman was about to jump over the side of the roof when he heard his partner gasp. Batman looked over at him with a scowl and a raised eyebrow, which is bat-speak for; 'Okay what is it?' Without even looking up, Robin, eyes still fixed on the girl down below whispered "That's Miranda, from the circus."

While memories of Haley's circus flashed before the boy's eyes, the girl in the alley, Miranda, backed up until her back touched the wall. "I don't have any money." She said to the crook. "And I really don't want to have to hurt you." She added with a barely contained smirk. At that point, she thought she heard something above her on the roof of the building she had her back to, but she wasn't sure. And she wasn't about to look away from the man looming in front of her.

"Yeah, sure girly." The goon said sarcastically, "I'm the one with the knife, remember?" His rough smoker's voice was really starting to get on her nerves. He was now only a couple of feet away from her so Miranda shrugged, thinking _'Well okay then, it's your choice.'_

She then leaped to the side near a garbage can. The crook, thinking that she was trying to escape, jumped after her. But she just jumped up, put her hands on the garbage can, and vaulted right over him. '_You'd be surprised how many things one picks up in a circus' _she thought to herself. The goon was still in shock so he only barely turned in time to be greeted by a kick to his face. He stumbled backwards, Miranda still in her fighting stance, but he then collapsed to the ground, out cold.

Miranda straightened up. With a satisfied smile on her face, she wiped her hands on her jeans thinking about how dirty Gotham was and how stupid the majority of their criminals were. _'Why don't they ever listen' _She thought as she shook her head.

She turned to leave but was stopped when she saw two dark figures closing in on her. With the thoughts of more assailants on her mind, she jumped and yelled, startled. _'Where on earth did they come from?' _she thought. Just as she was preparing for fight or flight, the two figures came out of the shadows and she could see who they were.

"Batman! Robin! She exclaimed. Batman didn't say anything, just walked right past her over to the unconscious criminal and started putting handcuffs on him.

"Nice kick." Robin commented with a friendly smile. Miranda just stared at him with a puzzled look. _'Bet she's a fan'_ Robin thought to himself with an inward smile.

Miranda shook her head incredulously as she stuck out her hand. "Thanks. Name's Miranda." She said with a smirk. Robin took her hand and shook it while also smiling. _'If only she knew who __**I**__ am.'_ He thought. Back in the day, Dick Grayson and Miranda Kane had been inseparable. They both lived and travelled with the circus. Their parents used to joke that the two of them would someday get married. Then Dick's parents had died and Mr. Wayne had taken him away. Miranda had never acted quite the same.

"So, what's a girl like you doing wandering around the streets of Gotham at night?" Robin asked, just to break the silence. Her answer really surprised him. "Well, you see, my family and I are in town with Haley's circus, and after practice tonight, I decided to go out and try to track down an old friend of mine." At this point, her ever-present smirk morphed into a nostalgic smile. "His name's Richard Grayson, he used to live with the circus but he left to come live in Gotham with some guy whose name I can't remember. Hence, why I'm having trouble finding him."

Robin nodded and was about to say something else when Batman beat himto it. "Bruce Wayne." Miranda gave the man a puzzled look. "The man who took in Richard Grayson is Bruce Wayne."

"Ohhh" she said slowly, comprehension dawning on her face.

"Now we must go." Batman stated as he stated as he turned to leave. Miranda nodded like she understood, but Robin looked back and forth between the two before shooting a questioning look at Batman. He simply motioned with his head towards the rooftop and started to leave again. It wasn't up for debate.

Robin nodded sadly before turning back to Miranda who looked ready to leave. "Hey, it was nice meeting you." Robin said as he gave his old fiend a warm smile.

"Likewise." She replied, returning the smile with a smirk and a mocking salute before she turned the corner of the alley and disappeared out of sight.

Robin sighed sadly before following his mentor back to the rooftop. "I know that if I stayed I might've said something that might reveal our identities, and that we have a responsibility to protect the city and all that, but I haven't seen Miranda since I was 9." He sighed again, still following the dark cape in front of him. He looked around and noticed something. "Hey, where are we going?" This wasn't their normal patrol route.

"Now that Miranda knows where to find you, she'll head right over to Wayne manor. We should be there to meet her." Robin paused on the rooftop. Batman, realizing that his partner was no longer behind him, stopped as well. Robin was very surprised that Batman was suggesting that they end patrol and spend the rest of the night with his friend. Robin grinned and ran up to his mentor and threw his arms around him. "Thank you Bruce." He whispered. Batman hugged him back and smiled. One of his very rare_ real_ smiles that no one, save Dick, ever saw.

* * *

The doorbell echoed through the entire house. Dick ran to the door, his socks sliding on the hardwood. When he opened the door, the girl standing in front of him wasn't a surprise, but he had to act like it was. "Miranda! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in ages! What are you doing here?" He took her coat as she explained. When she had finished, he led her to the living room where he introduced her to Bruce and Alfred. After they grabbed some drinks, they all started talking.

A few hours later, Miranda looked at her watch and jumped. "Oh, I hadn't realized how late it is. I'm very sorry, but I have to go. My parents are going to freak! You know how worried they can get." She added, looking over at her oldest friend who gave her a knowing smile.

She stood up, preparing to leave. "I'll walk you to the door." Dick offered, also getting up.

When Miranda was standing in the open doorway, she suddenly spun around to face her friend. "It was nice seeing you tonight… Robin." She added with a smirk. Dick's eyes widened in surprise, to the point where the girl in front of him, thought that they might pop out. She gave a small laugh and continued. "Don't look so surprised, we grew up together, remember? Did you really expect me _not_ to recognize you? I knew as soon as I saw you smile. You may have been in a _ridiculous_ costume and mask, but you can't hide the spirit of a Grayson. No matter what, I will _always_ recognize you." With that last statement, she smiled warmly and quickly leaned forward to give him a light kiss on his cheek. She then gave him a jaunty wave, before disappearing into the night.

Dick stood there for a little while longer, still staring where Miranda had been, only seconds before. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. Then, gradually starting to smile, he shook his head slowly _'That's Miranda for you.'_ He thought. _'can't hide anything from her.'_ He slowly closed the door and started to walk back towards the living room. He had a feeling that he hadn't seen the last of Miranda Kane.

**A/N- Well, there you go. This I my first FanFiction, so ****_please_**** tell me how I did and what you think of it. Reviews are the best possible thing that any writer can get. If there's a mistake in here, please feel free to tell me (Hey, I'm not perfect you know). Tell me if I did anything wrong, remember, this is my first one.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
